T'hy'la: The Long Life
by BondSlave
Summary: The story of Spock and how he met and realized he'd fallen in love with one James T. Kirk. A story of love, trust, betrayal, romance and lost. This is Spock's story. Rated M for Spirk Lemons. Please read, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: This is the story of Spock and how he came to know Kirk and how their relationship blossomed. I am sticking to the timeline as closely as I possibly can. I hope I have added things up correctly; if not please tell me and I will go back and edit it so it is correct. I want to be correct-which unfortunately gives me few options. But I will do what I can with what I am given. I tend to jump from points of view in my writing; I can't explain why, I just do. This story will be mostly from Spock's point of view. It will eventually jump to Kirk's point of view for a short while. I hope you other Trek fans will enjoy this story. I've enjoyed planning it.

**Dedicated to**: AmyCoolz, Maranni123, Contort, KeeblerGirl1208, T'Pinto and jAnon all considered the Star Trek Fan-Fiction writing big-wigs in my opinion and ALL a great source of inspiration for me!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <em>2248<em>, disagreements

* * *

><p>Spock could sense that his mother wished to speak to him by the way she would look up from her work at the kitchen counter exactly every two-point-five minutes. He knew she wanted to discuss the matter with him, to understand his side of the story but he was not going to initiate the conversation for it was one he did not necessarily wish to have; so instead Spock remained where he sat at the dinning room table going over files on his PADD and occasionally taking a sip of his herbal tea.<p>

Exactly five-point-five-two minutes later Spock set down his PADD as his mother rounded the corner, drying her hands on a towel as she approached and joined him at the dinning room table. He met his mothers concerned gaze with a passively blank one of his own.

"Please Spock, just explain to me what happened." She pleaded clasping her hands in front of her on the table top. If it weren't for his Vulcan resolve he would have sighed. This was exactly the conversation he knew his mother wanted to have and exactly the conversation he wanted no part of. He understood where his mother was coming from; she was doing what came naturally to her-worrying about her only child. It was not logical, but Spock knew it was exactly the reaction to expect from his mother.

Spock squared his shoulders and sat up a little straighter looking at his mother from a disapproving angle. He shook his head ever so slightly, clasping his tea cup in one hand a little tighter than was necessary.

"Mother, I do not wish to have this conversation." He stated truthfully. Even being honest he knew his mother would not be deterred so easily. Her scooting closer and leaning in to take his hand verified that. He slumped in his seat ever so slightly. To anyone who didn't know him the action would have gone unnoticed; but his mother knew him.

"Spock please."

The pleading in his mothers voice forced him to look at her long and hard. He could tell that his silence was causing her to experience negative emotions. He squeezed her hand slightly. He would not be the cause of her emotional anguish.

"Father and I have had a disagreement. We exchanged some choice words and are now no longer speaking to each other." He stated. Even to his own ears that didn't sound totally logical. It was not Vulcan to walk away from ones problems no matter how much the second person disgusted the first.

His mothers distress heightened and she look dismally up at him. "I confessed to father that I had been cultivating alternatives to the Vulcan Science Academy and upon telling him that I wished to travel to Earth to attend Star Fleet Academy he voiced is disapproval." Spock stated, his voice trailing off ever so slightly towards the end. He attempted to hide the tone by straightening up slightly but his mother held to him tighter and looked absolutely miserable. He could feel her unease and anxiety through their clasped hands.

Spock knew what the next question would be; he also knew that he could not lie to his mother. After all, Vulcan can not lie. He remained silent as she scooted even closer, looking up at him with an intense gaze.

"Spock, what did your father say to you?" She asked softly. He'd know she'd ask but he wished she hadn't. He was already in disagreement with his father; he did not wish to cause a disagreement between his father and mother too. But when he looked into his mothers light baby-blue eyes and felt her concern through their clasped hands he knew he would have to tell her the truth.

"Father simply said that my cultivation of alternate options was not logical and that I was wasting my time. Time I could put to better use preparing to move from Shi'Kar to attend the Academy. He stated that my interest in going to Earth was merely," He paused; a pause that made his mother nervous. If he were fully human he would have sighed. "my human need to rebel."

His mother gasped and released his hand standing up. Spock looked at her with faint curiosity knitting his brows.

"He said no such thing!" His mother snapped hands on her hips. Spock frowned and looked away a moment before looking back up at her.

"I am telling you the truth of the conversation mother." He said in a quiet inquisitive voice. His mother waved what he'd said off.

"I'm not questioning you Spock. I just can't believe that he would dare something like that to you!" She huffed and clenched her fist as she began pacing the length of the table. "All of these years having to deal with others saying you couldn't do things due to being half human and now your own father says the same thing! How dare he!"

Spock began regret his honesty with his mother while watching her pace. She'd paced the length of the table, which was exactly six-feet-two inches, forty-seven times over the course of four-point-two minutes. She continued spewing angry words about his father under her breath. He'd obviously upset her.

"Mother, your anger at father is illogical. We simply have had a disagreement. I have not yet made my decision. This matter has yet to be played out or resolved. It shall be resolved logically."

His words had managed to cease his mothers pacing but he had not managed to calm her illogical anger. She turned to him, angry blue eyes looking quiet foreign upon her pale face. She reclaimed her seat and hit her hand against the table in anger.

"None of this is logical Spock! If anyone in this house is being illogical its your father! He should be proud of you for what you have accomplished and what you will accomplished no matter where you go! You will be successful at whatever it is you choose to do Spock!"

Spock would have pointed out that believing he would be successful no matter what would be an illogical assumption but he thought better of it. He'd rarely seen his mother be quiet so emotional but due to what little experience he had did not desire to worsen the situation; so he remained quiet while his mother spoke.

"Spock listen to me." She took his hand between hers. He could sense her love and support overshadowing her angry with his father. "No matter what you choose to do you must know that I will always be proud of you. If you choose to attend either The Vulcan Science Academy or Starfleet, I will support you decision one-hundred percent."

"I appreciate your support Mother." he squeezed her hand before standing and taking his tea-cup to the sink. He poured out the unfinished tea and set the cup in the sink to be rinsed at a later time before turning to look back at his mother. "I will come to my decision a few days before the Academies opening ceremony." He said before turning and exiting the kitchen.

Spock kept his word to his mother and spent every free moment weighing his options and preparing to make his decision. He hadn't asked his mother specifically not to confront his father but he realized only a short time later that he should have. The evening meal had been quiet uncomfortable. It was as though the table had been split into three parts. His mother and her snappy conversations with his father. The conversation between himself and his mother and the palpable silence between his father and himself.

Meals continued in that manner for the next two weeks. Spock would hold his tongue when his father was in the room; only replying to his mother who seemed to hold conversations with him simply to show her irritability with his father. Spock found himself meditating more often than usually to keep himself in check. Due to his mothers emotional tactics to show her disapproval towards his father he found himself feeling an emotion that caused his stomach to knot up and his chest cavity to feel heavy. He could not identify the emotion and he did not wish to.

By the time he was to go up before the Vulcan High Council he had convinced himself that it would be only logical to attend the Vulcan Science Academy; if only to have his parents reconcile their dispute. His decision troubled him and caused an unease to settle over him. He would be content to attend the Academy but he was not totally convinced that it was the choice for him and he did not like that. He stood in the main hall of the family estate gazing out over the property and the city below.

Spock's sensitive Vulcan ears picked up on the approaching footfalls of someone coming along the hall but he paid them no mind. No one would speak to him for he did not wish to be spoken to.

"Spock."

He stood up straighter but did not turn. He should have known it was his mother who approached. Was he truly so distracted that he'd failed to notice her familiar stride? "Look at me."

He tilted his head down slightly before shaking it ever so slightly. "Spock."

He turned slowly and gazed down at the woman he held above all other individuals in the universe. How could he deny her?

She smiled up at him. She was so human. But despite that Spock had memorized and cataloged all of the verities of smiles she offered him. He enjoyed his mothers smiles despite the fact that they marked her as human; an alien. Since his mother was psi-null and he had refused to initiate a parental bond with his father it made it impossible to know what the other thought. Spock could sense her emotions and feelings when she kissed him or hugged him or touched his face but she could not read him. He enjoyed her smiles because it told him what she was thinking without having to be in physical contact. He would sometimes give her a small smile when he wished to convey his gratitude towards her. She would not consider those slight upturns of his lips a smile and she'd said so. But he knew she held it dear either way.

"Have you made your decision?" She asked curiously. Spock was once again reminded of his uncertainty. He gently took her hands in his own and ran his thumb along her pale-pink knuckles contemplatively. She continued to gaze at him with nothing but love in her eyes and love radiating between their connected flesh. He couldn't tell her that he had made his decision because he hadn't. But he also didn't want to admit to his failing.

"Mother." He didn't meet her gaze. "Would you think it at all to be a judgment on you if I were to attend the Vulcan Science Academy, to lead the life of a true Vulcan?" His dark gaze finally met hers. "To begin my adult life here and to base myself in our society as only a Vulcan?" He knew his mother knew what his choice would entail. He would have to purge all of his emotions. He would have to be as cold towards her as all other Vulcan's.

His mother did not reply for a long moment. A long moment that filled him with more uncertainty.

"Spock. I've told you. No matter your decision I will support you no matter what." She said honestly. She released on of her hands and gently cupped his cheek; running her thumb gently across his cheek she mustered all of the love and sincerity that she could. "No matter what you do with your life Spock, you will always have a very proud mother."

Spock did not reply for a moment, busy evaluating the odd fluttering sensation in his side. He tilted his head slightly to press his cheek more firmly to her hand.

"Pride mother?"

She chuckled.

"Go on sweat heart. They'll be waiting for you."

The council chamber was dark even despite the bright Vulcan sun shining through the high arched windows. The dark browns and tans of the décor as well as the dress the council members wore and the over all mood added to the chambers dark atmosphere. Spock stood in the center of the room hands clasped behind his back as he gazed up at the council members looking down at him.

The council had gone over his complete academic record conversing amongst themselves while he stood idly by awaiting to hear what they had to say. He kept his focus from slipping to his father. Should he catch his father's eyes he did not wish to pass on any hint of nervousness he was feeling. His brows furrowed just slightly. His mother could have such an advert effect on him. He straightened himself a little further as the council members turn their attention to him. The head minister leaned forward slightly to address him.

"According to your educational records you have surpassed the expectations of all of your instructors. Your final record is flawless-" The minister paused and looked back down at his papers. "with one exception. It has come to the attention of the council that you have also applied at Star Fleet Academy."

Spock tilted his head only slightly in the direction of his father but kept his eyes trained on the head minister.

Spock knew that it was his father who had brought is application to Star Fleet to the councils attention. Was his logical decision really so illogical in his fathers eyes? "It was only logical to cultivate multiple options." He stated truthfully reclining his head in the ministers direction.

"Logical, but completely unnecessary. You have here by been accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy."

Spock was prepared to thank the council members rightfully when the head minister continued, catching him only slightly off guard. "It really is incredible how much you have accomplished Spock, even despite your disadvantage."

Spock paused, his eyes only momentarily flicking in the direction of his father who was giving the head minister a quick glance of his own. Spock's eyes shifted back towards the head minister.

"Disadvantage?"

"Your human mother and the handicap her DNA has given you."

Spock's eyes hardened and narrowed his brow furrowing just slightly. He unclasped his hands and squared his shoulders with his hands hanging at his sides. He looked defiantly up at the council members.

"Council, I apologize but I must decline."

A quiet wave of murmuring filled the chamber.

The only female council member looked sharply down at him.

"No Vulcan has ever denied acceptance to this academy!"

Spock knew that fact to be true. It was truly an honor be accepted to the academy. He tilted his head towards her acknowledging the fact she had spoken before meeting the gazes of all of the council members save for his fathers who was looking off.

"As you have pointed out I am half human. Denying my acceptance will not tarnish your record." He turned to leave before pausing. He turned back sharply his nostrils flaring. He lifted his hand and extended his middle finger snarling, _"Live long and prosper!" _

"Spock! We are not finished here!"

"I am afraid we are father." Spock said as he entered the front door closing it a little harder than was dignified as he strode down the hall. He had to side step his mother who exited the kitchen looking quite startled.

"Spock, what's happened?" She asked turning to follow him with her gaze before having to duck back into the kitchen as Sarek walked passed her. She quickly followed.

"Your complete lack of emotional control is more evident to your decisions being dictated by emotions rather than logic!"

Spock spun on his heal to face his father. His mother stood between them a small distance away looking between them both. Spock knew it was obvious to his mother that he and his father were fighting though neither had raised their voices.

"I explained my logical reasoning to you and you claim that I was being illogical. I had resolved to attend the Vulcan Science Academy to please you but I now realize the error of my thinking." Spock glanced at his mother who took his arm and looked between him and her husband.

"Spock, Sarek, what's happened?"

"Spock displayed emotional rebellion in front of the entire council members and refused to attend the Vulcan Science Academy after being informed of his acceptance." His father stated before his brow furrowed. "Then displayed an unfamiliar hand gesture."

"The minister claimed that I had overcome some great disadvantage. I did not agree with his logic. I am no handicap."

He felt his mothers grip tighten.

"What did he say?"

Spock took a moment to calm his nerves before looking down at his mother. She looked so worried and so concerned-so very conflicted.

"He claimed that I was disadvantaged because you are my mother." He shot his cold gaze to his father who stood passively. "And it would seem father agrees with them." He removed his mothers hold and turned to continue towards his room. He heard his mothers exasperated gasp before she began following him.

"Spock, no you cannot believe that your father thinks so little of you!"

Spock entered his room and began gathering his clothing onto his bed. He folded each item exactly and began sorting them into piles. He didn't look up as his mother stood in his doorway.

"He did not deny it. Our earlier _disagreement_ as well as his lack of support this afternoon would point to the logical conclusion that he does in fact think so little of me." He nearly sighed as he let his arms go limp, robe in hand, and looked towards his mother. "I do not care what father thinks of me mother. But the fact that he seems to think so little of me and obviously agrees with the council members is disagreeable because it gives off the impression that he thinks so little of you."

Spock continued to gaze at his mother; he watched the emotions cross her face. Her blue eyes glistened with tears and Spock knew his words had hurt her. He set his robe down and turned towards her approaching the door.

"I am sorry mother but I cannot remain here. I am going to Earth and I will attend Star Fleet Academy. Please do not think ill of father." He said before taking the door and slowly closing it. When he turned back to resume his folding he heard his mothers broken angry sob through the door.

"_You are his father! You are supposed to defend him!"_

"_I do not think his decision to attend Star Fleet is logical. Peace should not be obtained by force."_

"_Oh! You are no better than those horrible children who used to tease him when he was a child!" _

Spock bowed his head as he heard his mother storm down the hall. A few moments of silence followed by the slight scuffle of material against stone told him his father had also left the hall. He permitted himself a moment to close his eyes and think about the emotions being contained behind his barriers; barriers he had worked so hard to craft. He would have to meditate long and hard to sort through them all. He opened his eyes and continued with his folding.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: I included the part with the council members because I read somewhere that in a novel Spock flipped them off and they didn't know what the gesture meant. It amused me so I had to put it in there. Of course I'm not sure exactly how Spock knew what the gesture was but eh whatever. I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave some feedback. Reviews are my crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Alright, for the next few chapters the timeline may be a little shaky. Technically, Spock's fight with his father would have come to a head in 2249, but I set it at the end of 2248. Spock waited till he was nineteen to actually leave Vulcan in my timeline. So, it is now 2249, but cannonly Spock starts attending Star Fleet in 2250 when he is twenty-years-old. The way I am going with this is that he arrives on earth and takes entrance exams and see's if he is capable of living on campus; and once all of that is done he would be starting his training/education in the spring of 2250. Spock has a summer of nothing to do really. Though I suspect he would be familiarizing himself with the Academy and deciding his courses very carefully and probably attending lectures and what not to prepare for his own education. Once we actually hit 2250 things will run much smoother (I hope.) Oh yeah and I'm not dead! And I apologize that this chapter maybe choppy and…a tiny bit dull. It will improve I assure you.

**Thanks go to: **_The Great Space Hobo, KariSilver, KeeblerGirl1208, Spockaholic _and _T'Pinto_ for reviewing chapter one. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Two: 2249, Departure

The dawning of the day that Spock was scheduled to leave his home planet of Vulcan and travel to Earth to attend Star Fleet Academy arrived to a rather grim welcome. The home of Sarek was as silent as a tomb. The early morning Vulcan sun, which shown through the open windows and dappled the floor with light could not even bring warmth to those who resided there.

Spock had awoken before the sun to finish packing his bag; he spent the time between awaking and the sun rising meditating. It was a rather bitter ordeal; seeing as he would never again have the privacy of his own room for meditation. The thought was disconcerting but he pushed it aside. He would not change his decision.

At 0700 hours Spock emerged from his room bag in hand. Setting the bag down at his feet he turned and starred at the closed door before him. The door was simply carved; slightly warn with age. Rising a hand he ran his fingers along the still smooth wood. The room that lay beyond the door had been his private place of peace and rest for nineteen years. He knew no other safe haven. Permitting himself only a moment to linger he reached down and grabbed his bag; shouldering it as he made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen-where he knew his mother would be.

Spock paused in the doorway of the kitchen gazing in. His mother was sitting at the table tea cup in hand gazing out of the window. She appeared troubled. "Mother."

With a start she turned to him. He could now see her glistening eyes and the red rings that circled them. She had been crying.

"Oh, Spock. I didn't hear you come in."

Heart stirring in his side he approached her; lifting a hand to gently rub at her cheek.

"I did not mean to startle you." He stated quietly. He could feel his mothers pain and wished more than anything that he could take it all away. Her hand lifted to meet his and she removed it from her face and instead held it between her hands. Spock felt his heart grow troubled in his side.

"I have come to say good bye mother." A panged expression flickers upon her face for only a moment; but he does not miss it. She stands, his hand still clasped in hers.

"What time does your shuttle leave?"

"0730 hours. I will remain at the space dock until 0900, when I shall board the transit vessel Goldroy; the vessel that shall take me to earth."

Spock swayed slightly when his mother wrapped her arms around him and held him close. After a moment he wrapped his own arms around her and bowed his head against her shoulder. Had his heart ever been so troubled? "I shall send you a transmission when I arrive at Earth's Space Dock mother."

"Be safe Spock." She squeezed him tightly. "I love you."

He could feel her love. He could feel all of her love, fear, and worry pouring into him like a sickeningly thick wave. He couldn't help but let his fingers dig into her back ever so slightly.

"I will." Was all he could say. But as he hid his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder he hoped that she knew that he loved her as well.

Removing himself from his mothers grip he adjusted his bag and gazed down at her. Tears swam in her crystal blue eyes and made him uncomfortable. No matter what he said or did he would cause his mother to cry; this knowledge did not make the situation any easier. With a nod and a quickly muttered goodbye he turned and exited the kitchen. He could hear his mother following him as he made his way down the hall. And, as he reached the front door he could hear her stop. He did not look back; he could not look back. And he only permitted himself to hesitate a moment before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>The shuttle station was as busy as it had always been; organized, ever moving but rather congested. Spock knew the station no other way and found it easy to make his way through the sea of his fellow Vulcan's towards shuttle dock 4. Climbing onto the already full shuttle craft Spock recognized several of his peers from his school days. He ignored them save for a brief nod of his head should their eyes make contact. Finding a seat in the back of the shuttle he placed his bag in the lower compartment before sitting. He felt himself relax a little as the structure of the seat shifted to suit his build ever so slightly. This was all familiar. He knew his course; he had traveled to earth on two other occasions. Once with his mother to visit his human relatives and once with his father to observe his fathers work. The only difference now was that Spock was alone. He had neither his mother or father to guide him with their experiences. This stirred something deep inside Spock; but as usual he pushed it aside to deal with at a later time through extensive meditation.<p>

As the shuttle doors closed and a voice spoke over the intercom informing all passengers of the plans Spock let his head rest against the back of his seat and his eyes close. He could feel the vibrations beneath his feet as the shuttle awoke and lifted from the station floor. Shuttle accidents were not common but the likelihood of a shuttle having an accident were 14.7 percent higher during departure and arrival. Spock had learned that closing ones eye and slipping into either sleep or a meditative state relaxed not only the mind but the body and would thus lessen the likelihood of serious injuring should an accident occur. His father had actually been the one to teach him that. The thought left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>The shuttle ride to the Space Dock only took around ten minutes meaning that Spock would have over an hour to wait till the arrival of the Goldroy. Unsure of how to waste his time and not exactly fond of socializing Spock merely sat in the waiting area and meditated.<p>

He found meditating difficult and after sometime gave up and instead pulled his PADD from his bag and pulled up the files he would need to review before attempting to take his entrance exam. The likely hood of Star Fleet turning him away was very low, but Spock did not wish to place low in his classes or training and so he studied. Studied everything he thought he would need to know. He inwardly wished that he could be more prepared.

* * *

><p>When the Goldroy arrived Spock found himself hesitant to board. Should he board and depart for Earth there would be no turning back. He would not be able to return to Vulcan. But Spock didn't let his hesitation last long. With head held high he boarded the Goldroy and located his temporary quarters. There was no turning back and he refused to even give the thought any merit. He would be taking up residence on Earth and he would join Star Fleet Academy.<p>

During the trip Spock did little wandering around. He remained in his temporary quarters laying upon the bed offered and spent his time thinking. Earth. It had been such a long time since he'd been there. And he'd never been there for long periods of time. His knowledge about humans was strictly textbook based or whatever knowledge he'd gained from his mother. He knew he wasn't completely ready to handle humans and all of the issues they may cause him. But he was determined to learn. He would learn how to deal with the humans and tolerate them. He would learn about their social standards and expectations and adapt as best he could without demeaning his Vulcan upbringing. It looked to be a daunting task but Spock was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

><p>When the Goldroy arrived at Earth's space dock and Spock transferred to the shuttle that would take him to San Francisco he was more than a little bit irritated. He was tired, hungry and in need of some place quiet and still so he could meditate properly and deal with all of the stresses of the day. That is perhaps why he was surprised to find his aunt and uncle waiting for him at the shuttle station. They waved him over and he couldn't prevent his aunt from hugging him. Thankfully his uncle restrained and merely offered a smile.<p>

"I do not understand, what are you doing here?" Spock questioned, his gaze drifting from his Uncle Aaron to his Aunt Sarah and back again. His aunt, who snatched his bag from his hands quickly patted him on the shoulder.

"We're here to pick you up of course!" She said with a smile, hooking her fingers around his elbow and leading him towards the exit. Spock permitted himself to be lead, brows furrowed in confusion. "Now we know that you had plans to be staying at the Academy's temporary quarters until you'd taken your entrance exams but why stay some place where you'd have to pay when you could just as easily stay with family for free?" She asked hypothetically as they exited the station and approached the families vehicle.

Spock had met his aunt and uncle on four other occasions. Twice on Earth, once with his father and once with his mother. He had met them once while they were visiting his mother on Vulcan when he was nine and for the first time when he was two. He knew little about them save for general things. His uncle Aaron Druce was his mothers older brother and that he had two cousins who were five years older than himself. He also recalled his aunt having a cat named Tulip.

His uncle Aaron was a tall man, an inch or two taller than Spock, with short brown hair, square jaw and hazel eyes. He was a bit thick but not unhealthy by any means. His aunt Sarah was a short woman with a black bob cut and bright blue eyes. She was slender and unthreatening in appearance.

"Aunt Sarah, I do not understand. How is it you came to know of my arrival here in San Francisco?" He asked as his aunt put his bag in the storage compartment.

"Oh your mother of course. She told us quite awhile ago that you were planning on joining the Academy. And about a week ago I got to estimating your arrival and had your uncle check with Star Fleet about your accommodations. And well, what do you know, you were listed."

"You didn't cancel my listing did you?"

"As a matter of fact we did."

Spock also remembered another fact about his aunt. She was what her mother called 'pushy'. He inwardly groaned. His mother had never been more accurate. He clasped his hands behind his back and gazed imploringly at his aunt.

"Aunt Sarah you really shouldn't have done that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

His aunt lightly swatted at him before climbing into the blue station wagon.

"Of course you are! I don't doubt that. Not at all. But you could be saving your credits rather than wasting them on room and board." She said with a stiff nod gazing out at him. "You can stay with your uncle and I until you're sure that you'll be accepted to stay on the Academy grounds free of charge."

Spock inwardly sighed and, unwilling to argue the point further, climbed into the station wagon and took a seat. Push was most definitely the word to describe his aunt.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at his Uncles home his aunt lead him down a carpeted hall babbling on and on and telling him that he would be staying in their guest bedroom and that he could settle in, call home, or whatever while she went and prepared him some food. Once she'd gone Spock let a sigh escape his lips. He really was exhausted. He crossed to the video-phone and proceeded to call to his home on Vulcan. He didn't have to wait long before his mother's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Oh Spock, you've arrived safely, thank goodness."

"Mother, why did you inform Aunt Sarah about my decision to attend Star Fleet?" He asked as he pulled the chair from the desk and took a seat, gazing steadily at her. She let out a small sigh.

"Your aunt asked how you were doing, I wasn't going to lie to her. Besides, knowing that your aunt and uncle are there for you should you need them makes me feel comfortable."

Spock tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Mother, do you not believe that I am capable of taking care of myself? If that is the case let me assure you that I am."

"Oh I know you are Spock, I know you are. It's just… You're so far away Spock. I don't know. Perhaps it is just my human need as a mother to worry about you."

Spock would have sighed but instead straightened his head and gazed at his mother's image in the video screen.

"I will be staying with Aunt Sarah until Star Fleet accepts my request to be housed on the Academy grounds." He stated as a matter of fact, seeing as there would be absolutely no arguing with his aunt about where he was supposed to be staying. At this statement his mother made a surprised sound and peeked around the room behind him.

"Oh, I wondered why the room looked familiar. Did Sarah and Aaron pick you up at the station?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, I'm not really all that surprised. Well, I know it's late there and you've had a long day. So sleep well Spock, and I love you." She pressed her hand against the screen and Spock, even though he thought it was unnecessary pressed his own hand against the video screen.

"Thank you, I will attempt to gain the required amount of sleep mother. Good evening." And with that and a simple head nod Spock disconnected the call, his hand slipping from the video screen and resting in his lap. The glint of sadness and disappointment that always shown briefly in his mothers eyes when she confessed her love for him always made his heart feel heavy in his side. He tried to push it away, but he'd always had trouble with his emotions when it came to his mother.

A knock at the bedroom doorframe drew him from his troubled thoughts, and he turned to find his aunt leaning into the room.

"Spock, your foods ready hun."

"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment." He said and with a nod his aunt vanished down the hall. Spock stood and crossed to his bag, which he unzipped and pulled out his pajamas and meditation robe.

Once he'd changed his made his way out into the living room which was connected to the dinning room which was actually just a space adjacent to the kitchen. His uncle was sitting watching some holovid and his aunt was setting a steaming bowl of something onto the table.

Spock eyed it curiously as he pulled out a chair and slipped into it. His aunt set down a glass of water and a small dish of some type of flatbread. He inhaled the warm aroma and concluded that it was tomato soup with basil. He recalled that he'd been quite fond of the soup, so long as there was no milk in it. He turned to ask his aunt if she'd remembered not to add the milk but she merely smiled, cut him off and confirmed that she'd remembered. He nodded and thanked her before tucking into his late dinner.

Spock spent only an hour meditating before retiring to bed. He found that he didn't wish to remove his robe and he wrapped the beds comforters tightly around himself. Earth was a bit cooler than he'd remembered it being. He nuzzled his face against the fluffy pillow and exhaled, warming the material before closing his eyes and gradually letting himself fall to sleep. He listened to his heart beat and regulated his breathing until his mind was cleared and he drifted off. He planned on getting a restful nights sleep. He had a long day ahead of him and wanted to be prepared and as sharp as possible. He would prove to his father that his choice to join Star Fleet was not an ill advised one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Ugh. This chapter is like HALF the length of the last one. I'm sorry guys. I really am. It's just, I'm going to be struggling with this until Kirk is introduced cause well, yeah. The stories about Spock and Kirk's relationship and it will be a little while till he comes along and joins the story. Darn timeline and trying to be as accurate as possible.


End file.
